It is proposed to do theoretical calculations of the extrinsic semiconductor nature of models of real random biological polymers. Such extrinsic semiconductor behavior can be attained by charge injection into the system. Direct calculations on random systems will be performed by using the previously developed L.C.M.O. formalism. Perturbation theory calculations will be performed on the results of band theory calculations on regular polymers. The results will be used to interpret the experimental data on radiation damage and biological oxidation-reduction systems.